


[podfic] Indulgence

by MissSnowFox



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Era, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "Beauty and the Beast Part 2". Arthur has just been woken by his manservant in the middle of the night, emerging from his hiding place underneath the Prince's bed. The following events ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520043) by [allofuswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings). 



 

Cover made by MissSnowFox

**Duration:** 00:32:56

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9lc2i8s8r886hli/Indulgence.mp3) (15 MB) [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qxhsq634924dccq/Indulgence.m4b) (16.2 MB)

[MP3 PERMANENT DOWNLOAD](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/indulgence)

 

**FEEDBACK:**

**comments are loved every day! Either here, or my[LiveJournal](http://misssnowfox.livejournal.com/32454.html), or my [Tumblr](http://www.craziest-adventure.tumblr.com/)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
